Curses and Candy
by luvsanime02
Summary: Tony is not having the best day, but that has nothing to do with some ridiculous Friday the 13th curse.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the October 9th Spooktober prompt: Friday the 13th.

########

**Curses and Candy** by luvsanime02

########

Friday the 13th is just a day like any other. That's what Tony Stark honestly believes. After he's tripped over nothing and nearly brained himself on the elevator door, spilled his coffee _twice_ \- which means he's had to change his suit twice since this morning - and somehow managed to lose track of his phone in the process…

Well, Tony's almost willing to rethink his opinion. Almost.

Still, Tony has suits to spare. And he thinks he looks better in the latest one than the first, so that's progress. There's also no shortage of employees who Tony can send off for some more coffee. His suits can be dry cleaned or thrown away, and Tony won't ever know the difference. His phone has a tracker inside, and J.A.R.V.I.S. has already informed Tony where he left it. Which is in his bedroom after changing out of his last suit, which makes sense.

So, really, no harm, no foul, right? Tony's had much worse days than this one. The fact that it's Friday the 13th has nothing to do with Tony's morning. It's not like he even hit his head against the elevator door - his incredible reflexes saved him there. Sure, maybe he should have skipped the third cup of coffee this morning, but that's just crazy talk.

Tony gets down to the lobby after J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him of a 'situation' (and Tony can hear the air quotes in that statement), and he finds some kids running around like they're on a sugar high. Considering that they're dressed up in costumes (Tony spots four Iron Mans, ha!), and Tony belatedly remembers the Trick-or-Treat thing they set up for today, that's not so odd. It's the dog randomly running around and chasing some of the kids and looking like it's having the best time of its life that is throwing Tony for a loop.

Who the hell let a dog in here?

It's a yellow lab, Tony sees when it stops to get petted for a moment, and only has one eye, and that still doesn't explain the dog running around Tony's lobby with a bunch of kids.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony says, "do I have any important meetings today?"

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies. "There's a 2 PM meeting with Supervisor-"

"Cancel that," Tony orders. "Tell them I'll get back to them next week."

"Done, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies after a moment, and okay, that's good. Because Tony still doesn't believe in the curse of Friday the 13th, but he can already see where this situation in his lobby is going, and he doesn't need to try and show up to a meeting with dog drool all over his suit. Or have to change his clothes. Again.

Tony chugs the rest of his coffee, just in case, and burns his mouth in the process. While he's occupied with trying to find somewhere to throw his cup away (making a mental note to add a recycle bin or trash can or both to the lobby, and then erasing that note because no, that's an excellent place to hide a bomb, never mind), Tony is hit from behind and flies to the floor, not even surprised when something heavy and panting lands on his back.

As far as his days go, hanging out with a bunch of kids and a dog isn't so bad. Tony decides to make the most of it, pets the dog on the head and then struggles back upright, and directs the kids towards the coffee shop, where there are at least some tables for the kids to sit down at. He raises an eyebrow at the event coordinator, who only sends him an apologetic and exhausted look in return, and that's fair.

He still wants to know whose dog is currently sniffing around his building, and if it tries to pee on his floor, it's getting chucked out no matter what, but for now, this isn't so bad. Of course, Tony isn't really in charge of the kids, so he gets to sit back and make pointed, snarky comments while someone else runs around and tries to contain their sugar-induced enthusiasm, which is Tony's preferred modus operandi.

Someone walks over and hands Tony his phone, finally, and he wastes no time in taking some great pictures. Might as well post them to his Twitter and drum up some positive press while he's at it. If he also saves a few of them to his phone, well, no one else has to know.

Within ten minutes, Clint Barton, of all people, is demanding to know why Tony stole his dog, which at least solves that mystery. Somewhat. It solves who the dog belongs to, anyway, if not why it's inside Tony's building. All in all, Tony's afternoon is picking up rather well. The curse of Friday the 13th can't bother him anymore, even if Tony did choose to believe in something so ridiculous in the first place. Which he definitely doesn't.

(That's also the day Tony finds out that he's allergic to dogs. Because of course.)


End file.
